


Final Fantasy XV Art

by Maeroj



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeroj/pseuds/Maeroj
Summary: I'm a little excited about FFXV. It's gotten me back into art in such a big way. I'm still working my way out of a funk so I have, like zero style. But I hope you enjoy.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Ardyn Izunia

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional soft pastel and pen on paper


	2. InkTober2020 FFXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I love these "Buddies"
> 
> 2\. A handsome "Chef"
> 
> 3\. Noctis for the "Throw"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traditional Ink & alcohol marker


	3. Family Pseudo Cosplays Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less traditional,
> 
> 1\. My son (face edited out) doing his Noctis Halloween costume.
> 
> 2\. What I thought my husband would look like in Lucian wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first is graphite on paper  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my son with little Noct's face superimposed over his. He didn't want me to show it. Smart boy. Funnily enough, he already looks so much like Noctis in real life that I can't really tell.
> 
> My husband is actually the photographer here.
> 
> Warping edits in Krita.
> 
> KingsKnight shirt created by me.


	4. The WIP that accompany a fic I can't yet bring myself to publish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This first one is what I'd imagine Prompto having a mother would look like.
> 
> 2\. Iris the Daemon Slayer
> 
> 3\. In the story Iris never actually follows through with punching Prompto. But her Amicitia comes out and it's a sucky situation. This chapter is really dark. I will have massive trigger warnings if I ever post it. This idea behind this picture was what inspired this whole story. I apologise for everything.
> 
> Graphite on paper
> 
> 4\. Bit of a spoiler so I won't explain this Iris & Prompto . 
> 
> One of my first digital pieces (hence my hiccup with the resolution being a little poor) but it was cute so I had to post it. Done in Krita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are from a story I still haven't published. I know. Angst. I never actually thought I'd share these pictures. And they are still all WIPs. But since they kept floating around in my head and were leading me a merry dance while I kept up writing something that is probably about 100 pages long, and messy. So messy. I'm such a sloppy writer, or maybe I'm just ocd. Could I manage to be both? Is that possible?


	5. Three Chocobros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the DLCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphite on mixed media

**Author's Note:**

> I will add pictures as chapters, and some I may do separately so I can dedicate them to some writers when my Illustrator side comes out. I'll only apologize once that picture quality is not top notch. There, I said it.


End file.
